


Pizza pizza

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pizza delivery guy kuroko, when u order the pizza you can get a special request so, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: I made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza pizza

"What's your special request for your pizza tonight, sir?" The guy on the phone says with a laugh.

"Send your cutest delivery person." Aomine says. The guy laughs, "Okay," and then hangs up.

15 minutes later, his doorbell rings. He opens his door eagerly, and the guy standing there with his pizza apologizes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one delivering tonight." The guy says. Aomine checks him out pretty blatantly. He's short, with soft-looking light blue hair, and huge blue eyes with the longest eyelashes Aomine has seen on a guy. He's super pale, with a very light pink to his cheeks and the cutest nose. And his ass looks pretty nice, too, from what Aomine can see...

"They still got my request right." He blurts. He blushes and stares at the guy, who blushes too.

"The pizza is fift--" Aomine cuts him off and hands him a 20 and says to keep the change. The shorter boy thanks him and goes to walk away, but Aomine reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"C-Could I get your number?" He says. Kuroko smiles and nods. "Okay."


End file.
